Two Worlds Collide
by Otaku4evah
Summary: What happens when the characters from "Tales of Vesperia" end up on Earth? More chapters to come and first fanfic! YurixJudith and FlynnxEstelle.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter with a Motley Crew

_Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I have no idea if it'd good or not X.X Please R&R! This story is most likely going to be really long, so have fun with it!  


* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Encounter with a Motley Crew**

Here I was daydreaming again. I think it's kind of weird how I find sitting in my closet relaxing. I like it though. It's away from the world so you can't hear anyone yell. The only thing you could hear is your thoughts. Even though my closet isn't even 4 square feet, it feels quite roomy. I tend to asleep in here while daydreaming.

My dreams are always so vivid, usually I find myself in Zaphias sitting on a bench in the lower quarter by the fountain. I then find myself living as a commoner having the time of my life and think that I hear Yuri but it never happens. Then I wake up and I feel like I'm in Yormgen. But then I come back into reality wishing I could stay in Zaphias forever.

I finally decide to get out of my closet and watch the light rain fall. Everything seemed to peaceful until a nest of baby robins started chirping like crazy. I look down my street and saw a motley crew. At first I didn't recognize who they were but then I could've fainted.

"Aw, Karol, you're not good at making maps are you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I don't even know where we are!"

I saw Karol Capel plop down on my yard along with everyone else. All I could thing was "OMG!" over and over. I finally had the nerve to go outside. "Um, excuse me… OMG! It's! It's!" I gasped when I walked closer.

"Hey, Little Lady, could ya hurry up?" A man in purple said.

I tackled the swordsman with the long black hair "Yuri! Yuri!" I yelped while I squeezed him harder.

"Oh heck no! Not another Zagi!" He growled as he pushed me off.

"Hey Yuri, looks like you have another fan." Rita snarled.

"I'm so sorry! I just… I couldn't control myself! I'm Jessica Morgan. You guys must be dead lost! Here, follow me," I said while waving my hand.

"Should we follow her? I don't really like her…" Obviously Karol.

"Karol! She's the same age as you! You could get along so well!" Optimistic Estelle.

"Not only that, but she clearly knows this place." Judith.

Wait shouldn't we wait for Duke?"

I spun back around. "Wait, Duke's here?"

* * *

_Really short, but I guarantee that the next chapter will be longer ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

_Thanks for reading this far! I already had the second chapter done so I decided to post it even if I didn't get reviews._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

"Yeah, unfortunately," Rita said. And sure enough there he was walking up my street. I tackled him too like I did with Yuri.

"I do not have time for impudent games," Duke merely said.

"Now that I got that out of my system, follow me." They followed me to my house. "First off, we need to do about your clothes. Some of you stick out like a sore thumb. I think Duke, Yuri, and Karol will be fine but just in case, Yuri, change into your spa uniform."

"Why should I listen to you?" Yuri replied.

"I thought you said it was comfy…" I replied.

"Hold on for a sec, how do ya know us and how do you know what costumes we have and what we think?" Raven cut in.

"This might be a little weird to you guys, but you're in a video game that portrays the time the aque blastia gets stolen and when you defeat the adaphagos." There was a moment of silence except for Rita tapping her foot.

"Yeah, I don't believe her." Rita said. "It's not possible. No one from your world could have gotten into Terca Lumieres."

"Huh, I forgot about that guy…" Yuri muttered.

"Did ya' say somethin', Yuri?" Raven asked.

"Nah, just your imagination," Yuri denied while he turned his head away from us.

"No, I heard your voice. You said something about 'that guy'." I said.

"Ugh, you got ears like a bat." Yuri groaned.

"Spit it out!" Rita snapped.

Yuri reached for a pocket inside of his shirt and pulled out a small notebook. "Here," He said as he tossed it to Rita.

She flipped through the pages and finally said, "This is exactly right… so what you're telling me is that someone was stalking us and wrote down everything in here?! Ooh! When I get my hands on that guy I'm gon-"

"Is that the synopsis?" I asked as I looked over Rita's shoulder.

"HEY, KID! BEAT IT!!" Rita snarled as a ring of light surrounded her.

"AHH!" I yelped as I ran over to Karol. ,"I don't think she likes people our age…"

"Rita! How come your blastia works?" Estelle asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the aer," Duke said as he watched my cat play with a ball. I thought I heard Rita say "aww" as she sat down by my cat.

"There's no aer here! So that means there isn't a disturbance." I replied.

"No, there is aer here. I can feel it." Judith agreed with Duke. I sighed. I walked to my room and pulled out a laptop from under my bed. I googled "periodic table of elements" and found a site with information on all the elements. I looked at all of the gas elements and was quite shocked at what I found. The website I was on said that carbon could become a solid that could either be soft of hard. 'Could this be mana?' I thought. I continued my research and found out that carbon could have negative effects on the human body. Wow. That's all I could think.

I walked back to the living room and said astonished, "An element carbon might be aer,"

"But that still doesn't explain why Rita's blastia works." Yuri said. Everyone looked at me for an explanation

"What? I don't know? Maybe it's something in the atmosphere?" I guessed. "And how did you guys get here?" I turned the tables.

"Well, let's see… it was all like a big BOOM! And then- OW!" Karol said as he rubbed his head. Rita was standing behind him. "It's your fault!" Karol yelled at Rita as he covered his head waiting for the next blow.

"Idiot." Rita said. "It was a failed experiment. I was trying to find some way to get the blastia back when I failed. So everyone ended up here and they got all mad at me." Rita \sadly explained.

"Yeah, we all knew our little mage couldn't stay away from blastia," Raven said.

"Rita, I was never mad at you! I'm mad at Yuri," Estelle said in a pouty voice.

"Why are you mad at Yuri?" I asked.

"He got in a fight with Flynn," Estelle replied.

* * *

_See? I told you this chapter would be longer. AND SHAME ON YOU YURI! XD_


	3. Chapter 3: Get on the Bus!

_Hey! Sorry for the late post. I thought I could get it done really fast but I guess not DX. 3 reviews? I really don't deserve that many. Thank you!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Get on the Bus!**

"WHAT?!?" I yelped as I walked over to Yuri. "Why did you get in a fight with Flynn?!"

Yuri was slinking back a little. "It's not that bad we just got into a small fight."

I sighed. Even though I thought Yuri was better than Flynn, I could now see why Rita didn't like him at first. I turned to Estelle for my answer.

"It wasn't small, and you know that Yuri!" Estelle seemed like she was either going to cry or blow up. "If it was small Flynn would still be in our group!" She then looked at me. "Jessica, they got into a debate on whether or not they should ask for directions."

"Wow," That was all I could say. I seriously should've seen that coming.

"It seemed pointless asking for directions; Karol was already making a map." Yuri shrugged.

"You forgot that Karol can't make maps outside," Rita snickered.

"HEY!"

"Anyway, they wouldn't stop arguing so Flynn took off," Raven explained, then he started to laugh. "You shoulda' seen it when Flynn started knocking on all those doors! Haha!"

"It wasn't funny!" Estelle said.

"I'm agreeing with Estelle, what if some drunk hobo come and persuaded Flynn to take crack?!?" I replied. Everyone looked at me weird. Oh, yeah they don't know about crack or hobos. "Never mind, let's just try to find Flynn. Where did he leave?" I asked.

Estelle was back to her perky self. "It was a few streets from here," She said as she ran out the door. I followed her, "Hey, you guys should come too!"

Yuri sighed. Judith looked at Yuri and smiled, "Don't worry, it might be fun."

* * *

"Aww, we can't find him anywhere!!" Estelle was freaking out.

"Ugh, I'm hungry…" Karol groaned.

"Estelle, we've been at this for an hour, don't you think we should go back?" Judith implied.

"But!-"

"I think Judith's right, who knows where he might be in a city this big?" I agreed. My cell phone started vibrating and played a techno tune. I looked at the number and saw it was my best friend, An. "Hi, I'm kinda in a hurry so-"

"OMIGOSH!!!! You will not believe what just happened."

"What?" I could hear Estelle and Rita murmuring something. Only thing I could catch was "What?" And "Research".

"Huh? Is someone there? Never mind that, just come to my house!!! SQEEE!!!!"

"Why the squeak? Guess what- no I'll just show you."

"What? Tell me!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"I'll be at your place in a few." I hung up.

The gang was looking at me weird, well except for Duke, he never shows anything. "Um, what was up with the squeaks?" Yuri asked.

Estelle and Rita were looking at my phone intensely. "What is that?" Rita asked.

"Erm, I'll explain that later, let's just get to a bus stop." I said.

"Bus?"

* * *

_It would've been longer but I really wanted to get this posted._


	4. Chapter 4:What Dun You Get About Normal?

_Thanks for reviewing ^^ sorry for the late post though X.X I promise that I'll use suggestions after chapter 6 this was such a fun chapter to write XD it was one of the more "T" rated chapters_

* * *

**Chapter 4: What Don't You Get About **_**Normal**_**?**

"Here's the closest bus stop," I said as I sat down on the bench.

"What's a bus?" Estelle asked.

"It's a form of transportation." I replied. "Oh, here it is!" I jumped up and ran up to the bus. It's doors flew open and I walked inside. I dropped $7.50 into the box. "Guys, come on!" They followed me and got on the bus.

"Huh? Why's everyone staring at us?" I examined myself carefully. Everything was fine- oh crap. "JUDITHYOU'REGONNAGETMEINTROUBLEWITHYOU'REOUTFIT!!!!!"

She was currently teasing a group of high school guys. "Oh, maybe I should show a little more, you know?"

"YES!!!" Raven collapsed. Hasn't he already gone through this?

If they weren't making a fuss about Judith's chest, they were about Rita's.

"Why is that boy wearing a dress? Wait, that's a girl?!"

"That's pretty sad,"

Rita growled. "I'M GONNA BLAST YOU OFF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!!!!!!" I should've taken away her blastia.

* * *

"Look, what you guys did!!! We got kicked off and I didn't get my money back!" I said as we walked back to my house. "O.k, we are defiantly going to do something about your clothes, especially you Judith!"

"Oh? Do you have a problem with the way I'm dressed?" Judith asked.

"I'm used to it but everyone else isn't! We have to make you guys, at least, look like tourists. Now show me all your titles!" I demanded. Repede growled, probably because he doesn't have any titles. Everyone lined up their titles. Compared to Karol, Raven barely had any titles. For the costumes, I had to rate them on the normal scale, 1 was the least normal and 10 was the most. My results (these are what I see most normal):

Tank top lover-10

Fashionista-10

Gracious Waitress-6

Legendary Gambler- 9

Karol's default- 8

Shining Star- 9

Meh. The results weren't so bad but we might need to stop by the mall later, especially for Estelle, she probably looks like a Japanese tourist. "O.k, I need Yuri, Rita, Estelle, Judith, and Raven to change into these titles." I explained the titles to everyone. "The girls can change in my room while the guys can change downstairs." My upstairs is freakishly small.

Judith smiled. "Rita likes her spa outfit."

"I-it's easier to move around in!"

"Admit it Rita! You know you liked! You kept on looking in the mirror at the spa,"

"WE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION!"

"Oh, Rita could I keep you blastia, just for the bus ride?" I glanced at Rita's neck. Huh? There wasn't a blastia on her neck.

"Heck no!!! You've never seen a blastia until now, and I can't trust an amateur, especially one like you!"

I figured this would happen. Hmmm… ah ha! I picked up my cat, Sarah, and started snuggling her. "I'll let you hold the kitty," I bribed as Sarah purred loudly.

"NO!"

That didn't work. I sighed, "Just control yourself, o.k?"

Once everyone was dressed, we walked back to the bus stop. Thank goodness it wasn't the same bus driver. We walked to the back of the bus, it attracted less attention.

"Hey, aren't you guys pretty important?" I asked as I sat down next to Estelle.

"Whatcha' mean?" Raven asked as he sat next to Karol in front of me.

"If you guys are gone, what are the guilds and empire going to do? Brave Vesperia is one of the five master guilds (Note: In the credits, Karol is putting up Brave Vesperia's guild emblem next to the Soul Smith's in the Don's room.), someone from the royal family, the genius mage, and the commandant is here."

"Meh, they'll live," Yuri said in his laid back tone.

* * *

"Kay, we're here." I said as the bus jerked to a stop. The group and I got off the bus. "We just need to walk down this hill and we'll be at An's house." The whole way Estelle was looking at the scenery. About twice a minute she would ask, "What's that?" I guess she couldn't help it.

When we reached An's house I smiled. "Hey, Raven, see that button next to the door?" I pointed at the doorbell.

"Yeah."

"Push it."

"…O.k…" Shortly after, the door opened.

"Jess, what took y- no way," An turned around and muttered,"I gotta pinch myself." Her right hand pinched her left arm.

"Who's here, An?" A blond man said as he walked up the stairs.

"Flynn!!!" Estelle shouted as she practically flew inside. That was Flynn? It was kind of hard to believe because he definitely mad himself at home. He wasn't wearing any of his armor, so he didn't look to knightly. "Are you hurt? Let me check your temperature!" Estelle said hastily as she examined Flynn.

"Lady Estellise! Um…I'm fine, you don't need to worry. This nice young lady helped me." Flynn smiled as he looked at An.

Yuri groaned, "I thought I got rid of him,"

I watched An as she glomped Raven. His eyes grew large for a second then finally commented. "YES! Yuri's not the only one that has a fan!"

"It's not like I wanted a fan!"

"How come everyone likes the weird people?"

"Aw, does our little Rita want a fan?"

"Shut up!"

"O.k, I have to make sure you're not some weird cosplayer," An said as she dragged Raven downstairs into her room. Flynn and Estelle were sitting on the couch "whispering secrets".

I followed An in her room then she slammed the door shut. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," As she smiled. An turned her attention to Raven. "Take off your shirt."

Raven did a back flip and smiled. "I like you, kid. Maybe I should get Judi-"

"No."

Raven sighed. "Oh, well." He took off his coat then started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ugh, this is taking too long!" An said as she hopped in front of Raven and quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

"SQEEEE!!!" An yelped as she glomped Raven again, "Jess, give be the camera on my dresser." She ordered as she hugged him.

I picked the camera and gave it to An. "Wait, I wanna do something first," I poked Raven's blastia.

"That feels weird ya know."

"Neh,"

Once the matters were done, we got Raven to not tell anyone about this. It was pretty hard, we had to get an expert, AKA Judith in her bunny outfit.

Everyone exited the room with a smile. "What happened?" Yuri asked as he tried hard not to look at Judith.

An and I looked at Raven. He sighed, "Let's just say that they were all over me."

"EWWW!!" Rita shouted.

"Hey, An, can we sleep over? It'll be fun." I asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

_Thanks for helping me with and Teg (Integrity_FTW) ^^ The next chapter just gonna... most likely not as long as this XD I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
